Fili Greenleaf
by My Creative Writings
Summary: Fili is the son of Thranduil, king of the elves. Reckless and carefree, that was the ideal discription of Fili. One day, he saves a company of twelve dwarves, a halfling and a wizard. They continue their quest after a few days and soon Fili gets send on his own quest.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea of Fili as an elf. This is what I made out of it. It is just one chapter so there is still more to come:) I know, it's my third fanfic, still working on the others. I hope this one is likeable, just like the others:)**

* * *

Deep down in Mirkwood, in the Halls of Thranduil, lived a wise king. Thranduil was the old, respectable and wise king of the elves. He was respected by every elf and nobody ever doubted his decisions.

Thranduil had two sons. Legolas and Fili. Legolas was the oldest of the two, making Fili the baby of the family. The two brothers were both the complete opposite of each other.

Legolas was a calm, young man with very good manners. He was, just as his father, respected by their people and thought to be a good king in the future. She-elves fell quickly in love with the young prince, which was not accepted by his younger brother. Legolas wasn't exactly shy, but wasn't loud either. He knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Something Fili didn't know.

Fili was, like I said, the exact opposite of Legolas. He was reckless and carefree. He loved pranking people and that was one of the many reasons why the elves tend to give more liking towards Legolas. Due to all his actions, they thought that he might not have the potential to become a good heir of the throne.

Fili had good manners, yes, but knowing when not to speak up was difficult. He was louder than Legolas and wanted to make sure people knew he was there. And that was the habit Thranduil didn't like. Everybody knew his family as calm and respectable. Fili clearly never took any note of that bit.

And the fact that his brother got all the she-elves was also not acceptable for Fili. He flirted with every single girl that had fallen for Legolas, just to show them he was much more handsome than his brother.

But Fili had a good heart. He helped out his folk whenever they faced trouble, he saved people when he saw they were in danger, he cared much about animals and nature and loved cheering up people.

Thranduil loved both of his sons very much. He was proud of them and always made sure people knew they were his sons, his kins. They were the only family he had left in Mirkwood.

The queen, Thranduil's wife, had passed away a few years ago. She was ill and the illness got too much for her to handle. Both Legolas and Fili were old enough to realize what was going on. That their mother wasn't coming back to them.

It was a very hard time for all of them. Especially for Thranduil, Fili and Legolas of course. They were heartbroken and nothing could cheer them up.

They always say time heals the wounds. That was not entirely true. The family did survive the awful lost, but still every day they could feel the emptiness. That empty seat at the dining table, no one sitting at the pond, empty. It would always feel as if they were an incomplete puzzle.

In the main entrance Thranduil had placed a statue of his wife. In her memory. It would be the first thing their guests would see.

Legolas and Fili always went to the statue, every night. Just to talk to her, to be with her for a moment again. It was never too long, but every moment with her was a moment that was worth it.

Their lives in Mirkwood went on like every other. With usually Fili ending up in trouble and Legolas helping him out of them.

* * *

Not far from Mirkwood, was a group on the move. The company of Thorin Oakenshield it was. 12 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. A quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountains, Erebor. The home of the dwarves. Gandalf, the wizard, was asked to find the thirteenth member and he had chosen Mr Baggins.

Bilbo Baggins. A hobbit from the Shire. Not used to any adventure. That type that loved sitting back and be comfortable. But well, he got dragged into the adventure and there he was. On top of a pony, feeling sick.

One the dwarves to join Thorin, was his nephew. Kili was a boy to be proud of. Loyal, brave and incredibly loveable. He never just judged people, unlike his stubborn uncle.

At first Kili wasn't allowed to join. Thorin found it too dangerous for the still young and reckless prince. And his sister would kill him if he let Kili get killed by orcs. He wouldn't even survive it himself. Kili was his entire world, one of the most important people in his life. He loved Kili with the whole of his heart and losing him would mean losing himself as well.

But so far so good. Kili hadn't worked himself into trouble and they hadn't come across real danger yet. But they were close to Mirkwood.

Mirkwood. The place of elves. Thorin hated elves. Thranduil had let his people suffer when the dragon attacked Erebor. He didn't do anything to stop it.

But according to Gandalf, it was the shortest road to get to the Lonely Mountains.

'Unless you want to get lost, stay on the path. It is the safest and fastest way as well.' Gandalf said, taking the lead. Thorin was fast with following him and Kili was fast with following Thorin.

* * *

'It's time for you to do something for me now.' Legolas was fed up with constantly saving his brother's ass and not getting anything back.

_'Sui van?'_ Fili asked, biting his nails like he's not very interesting. 'Find out what Tauriel thinks of me.' Legolas said, nervous. Fili stopped biting his nails and looked up at his brother. He grinned: 'Getting a bit of a crush on the red haired guard, brother?' _'Posto' _Legolas snapped back and punched Fili in the shoulder. Fili stuck out his tongue and rubbed his arm: 'What do you want me to do? Just ask?' 'Don't ask. Anything but that. Just figure it out and I'm happy.' Legolas said. 'Fine, _de cherithon._' Fili finally said. Legolas sighed in relief: _'Ci vilui'. _

Fili grinned and stood up. He started teasing his brother: 'Oh Tauriel, _N'uir thiad gîn 'ell, Ci veleth e-guil nîn! _'Fili! Shut up!' Legolas yelled and Fili sprinted away, Legolas chasing after him.

* * *

In the middle of Mirkwood the company was trying to stay on the path. Gandalf was leading them, shining light for them with his wand.

'Stop! Listen.' Nori suddenly said. The company stopped walking and tried to hear what was supposed to be heard. A cracking noise came upon them. 'What's that?' Kili asked, looking around him. Thorin had no time to answer. A giant spider came down and grabbed Kili. He pulled him back up and disappeared. 'KILI!' Thorin yelled. More spiders appeared and grabbed the rest of the company, except for Gandalf.

Gandalf jumped away in time before spiders could grab him. The dwarves and hobbit were pulled up into the trees and Gandalf immediately went after them, not knowing about the help he was about to get.

* * *

**Translations Elvish:**

Sui van: Like what?

Posto: Stop that

de cherithon: I will do it

ci vilui: Thank you

n'ir thiad gin 'ell: Ever is your presence a joy

Ci veleth e-guil nîn: You are the love of my life

* * *

**Kickoff for another original story by me. I hope the Elvish bit were alright, I'm not so sure about that. If you enjoyed it, please review it for me:) Thanks for taking the time to read it:) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Fangfan1 and Dreamer4life16 for reviewing the first chapter of this story:) It really encouraged me to work hard on this one:) I hope you like it!**

* * *

Legolas chased after Fili until they got at the gates of the Halls. There Legolas got fed up with it and pushed Fili forward one last time. Fili didn't mind and only kept on laughing. 'Hmpf, _Thiog sui úan._' Legolas muttered under his breath. Fili grinned and said: _Avo vuio, _Legolas. You asked for it.' Legolas shot him a deadly glance and walked inside.

Fili stayed outside, trying to calm down his laughter. He took a deep breath and wanted to go after his brother, when all of a sudden cries and shouts caught his ear. His head snapped to the forest and without any hesitation, Fili ran into the forest.

The screams got louder as he got closer and Fili started to realize what was going on.

It came from the territory of the spiders. People had crossed them and were taken by the spiders.

* * *

Fili couldn't be more right. The dwarves and Bilbo were in danger. The spiders had them wrapped up in their rages and were about to eat them.

Gandalf was doing everything he could to stop them, but even the great wizard didn't know their one weakness.

Then, out of nowhere, an arrow shot past Gandalf's ear. The old man turned around when he heard a battle cry: _'EGO!' _'An elf.' Gandalf thought, relieved.

* * *

Fili jumped out of the bushes, already firing arrows at the spiders. He knew where to hit them and more and more spiders fell down, dead. Fili was quick with grabbing his daggers and freed the dwarves. The bundles fell down and remaining spiders rushed after them.

Before rushing after them, Fili shot up to Gandalf: 'Help would be appreciated, master Mithrandir.' 'My dear apologizes, master elf.' Fili gave him a nod and jumped down, after the spiders. Gandalf was quick with following him.

Fili slide down the mud, killing some more spiders. A shot of light flew past his ear; Gandalf had wiped away the rest of the spiders.

With his dagger, Fili cut the dwarves loose. They were cursing, not happy that the spiders had almost killed them. Just then they noticed Fili standing there. He was smiling sheepishly at them, not knowing what to do.

* * *

'Thank you, master elf. Thank you for saving us.' Gandalf spoke up as he joined Fili. 'You're welcome, Mithrandir.' Fili said, knowing Gandalf. 'An elf?! A dumb elf saved us?!' Thorin spatted. 'Who are you callind dumb?!' Fili exclaimed offended. Thorin and some more dwarves walked up close to him, pointing their armour at him. 'Whoa, I just helped you! Why would you feel attacked by me?' Fili stepped back. 'An elf wouldn't just save us. What is your excuse, ant?' Dwalin barked and pointed his sword a bit closer. 'Hey!' The cry made them all look up.

Fili sighed in relief when he saw it was Legolas.

Legolas jumped next to Fili and pushed him behind him. He grabbed his bow and arrow and pointed it at Thorin: 'Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure.'

Thorin gave him a glare and gestured to his company to lay down the armour. '_Ci vilui, muindor.'_ Fili sighed. Legolas gave him a nod and turned to the dwarves: 'What was your reason behind attacking my brother?' 'We did not attack the elf!' Dori exclaimed. 'Than why were you threatening him?' Legolas dared, hearing Fili shuffling closer. 'He has not helped us to be nice.' Gloin spoke up. 'Master Gloin! The elf has just saved your life, you should be thankful!' Gandalf snapped.

'Saved our lives?! We could have gotten out ourselves, if it wasn't-'Uncle, please. We couldn't. He got us out, why can't you accept that?' Kili cut off Thorin. Thorin turned to his nephew: 'Are you choosing the side of the elf rather than your own blood?!' 'Thorin! Put your pride aside and accept that the elf has saved us. Please.' Balin sighed, not willing to face another discussion. 'Thank you, master Balin.' Gandalf sighed and turned to Legolas: 'Master elf, the dwarves were simply confused. We did not intent to harass your kin. _Goheno din.'_ Legolas gave him a nod: 'It is forgiven.'

He turned around to Fili, who was looking at the dwarves: 'Brother, are you alright? They did not hurt you?' Fili shook his head: 'No, I am unharmed. Legolas, I can fight my own battles.' Legolas snorted: 'I see that, yeah.' Fili shot him a deadly glance and turned back to the dwarves. The dwarves were all sending deadly glances back at Fili and Legolas and he started to feel a bit uncomfortable. It were only three faces that didn't give him an angry look.

* * *

Bilbo, Balin and Kili were the only ones who were being reasonable. They were the only who truly saw Fili's intentions on helping them. He wasn't being rude to them, he did not take them hostage, he did not just kill spiders just to bother them. They saw it in his eyes and way he handled it all. It was way too nice to have bad intentions.

His brother, at least, that was how they called each other, was just the same story. His slight rudeness was only to protect Fili, they realized that. So being angry at them just for being an elf was completely not needed for them.

Gandalf broke the uncomfortable silence by asking something to Fili and Legolas in Elvish: _'Man i eneth gîn?' _Fili and Legolas seemed a bit shocked. 'Mithrandir, don't you recognize us?' Fili asked. 'It is us. Fili and Legolas, sons of Thranduil.'

That made the dwarves freeze even more. Sons of the betrayer they were, sons of that coward that left them for dead when they needed him the most.

Thorin felt a burning anger grow in his stomach. A son of Thranduil had saved them? And he had to believe it was for good reasons? He turned to Kili, who got big eyes.

Kili didn't know the elven king in person, but from what Thorin had told him, he wasn't a good man. His uncle had told him stories of how Thranduil refused to help his people, that he let the city burn down to ash, just because he couldn't risk his own army. Kili didn't know what to think. They were the sons of the man who had let down his uncle, but they couldn't help it, could they? He bet that they weren't even born at that time. Besides, he didn't know the king in person. And let Kili be that one dwarf that didn't judge someone just by stories.

Still Thorin pulled Kili close to him and hissed: 'I don't want you anywhere near those bastards. Sons of Thranduil are just as bad as that coward himself.' Kili was about to protest when Gandalf spoke up: 'My apologies, young princes! I am sorry I didn't recognize any time sooner! It was simply a bit too chaotic to see your faces.'

Fili grinned: 'It is alright, master wizard. _Gwannas lû and, Lend and?' _'Not too long, I must say. We are leaving for the Lonely Mountains.' Gandalf said. Both Fili and Legolas knew about the kingdom of the dwarves, but not that their father refused to let his men die for the dwarves after warning them for the upcoming danger.

'Do you maybe need some rest? Or are you planning on traveling further?' Legolas asked. Thorin wanted to speak up but Gandalf was faster: 'Resting seems like an excellent idea. The spider attack was a bit too much for all of us, especially Kili.' He said. 'Kili?' Fili asked, not knowing which dwarf he was. Gandalf nodded towards the dwarf closest to Thorin. Thorin instantly pulled Kili closer, if that was possible.

* * *

Fili turned back and said: 'I think _Ada_ will be delighted to see you again.' Legolas pulled Fili closer by pulling his arm and whispered: 'Not so sure about those dwarves though. And a Halfling?' '_Den iston_, but we are not leaving anyone behind. Ada has to live with it.' He whispered back and pulled away: 'That way, master Mithrandir.' Gandalf turned to the dwarves: 'Go on, follow the young princes.' 'I refuse to follow an elf.' Thorin said, stubbornly. 'Than I'm afraid you'll be left behind.' Gandalf snapped. 'He's not the only one.' Dwalin joined in, thinking Balin would join as well.

He was wrong.

'I am coming. I need my rest and the elves seem like nice gentlemen.' Balin said, stepping to Gandalf. 'I am coming too.' Kili said and ripped away from Thorin. 'You are staying here, Kili! I refuse to let you go on your own!' Thorin exclaimed. 'Than I guess you'll have to come and get me.' Kili said stubborn and followed Balin. Bilbo was quick with following the two dwarves. 'You as well, burglar?' Gloin asked. 'Yes, I want to sit down for just a moment now. I am sorry.' Bilbo said and walked up to Gandalf.

After hesitating, Ori followed as well. The young dwarf wasn't sure if it was a good idea, knowing his brothers. He was shy and not good at making decisions. But right now, it seemed like a good one.

'Master Thorin, it'd be wise to stop being stubborn and come along.' Gandalf said. Thorin and the remaining dwarves exchanged glares and Thorin sighed, not knowing why he did it: 'Fine. We will come.' 'Very well.' Gandalf answered. 'Can we go now?' Fili asked impatient. Legolas rolled his eyes: 'We can go, brother.'

* * *

Legolas and Fili took the lead, obviously, with Gandalf right behind them. Kili, Balin and Bilbo were next to Gandalf and the rest was behind them all, muttering and cursing.

'Do you think Ada will be glad to see them all?' Fili asked, stepping over branches, checking if all the dwarves were still there. 'Mithrandir, definitely. _Hadhodath, Den ú-iston._ That Thorin figure seems like someone who hates father. And I think Ada has some bad experiences with him as well.' Legolas answered, ducking to avoid behind hit by a branch. 'I know, right? He really hates him. I don't see why. Ada hasn't hurt anyone, as far as I'm concerned.' Fili said, a bit confused.

* * *

Kili could hear the conversation between the two brothers. Did they really not know about any of the events that had happened? Balin knew what he was thinking and said: 'Aye laddie, the princes are young and I do not think Thranduil has told them about it. They will learn about it as they grow older.' Kili turned back to the elves. He focused on Fili.

Fili seemed like a really nice lad to hang around with. The way he handled those spiders and his bubbly character. Kili liked him and was planning on trying to find out a bit more about him.

* * *

As the conversations went on, they arrived at the Halls.

_'Gi nathlam hi!'_ Fili exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that the dwarves didn't understand it. 'Did he offer us insult?!' Gloin exclaimed angry. 'No, master Gloin, he was welcoming us to the Halls of Thranduil!' Gandalf snapped angry, getting fed up with their behaviour. Fili dropped his shoulders and scrapped his throat: 'Alright than, let's get in.' The guards, who gave them weird glances, opened up the gates and Fili jumped inside, up close followed by his brother.

* * *

The dwarves were only looking around them as they followed Fili and Legolas. It was high and huge in comparison to them. It was even huge if you looked at the elves. Light from the sun was shining through the roof and the beauty of nature was represented in everything.

Kili was looking at everything with impression. He was taking it all in, an opportunity like that was one he wasn't going to get again.

Fili was silently enjoying the impressed looks from all the dwarves. A moment ago, they were all sending hate to him, now, they had nothing to say. He felt proud to say he lived here his daily life. Legolas seemed to think the same and the brothers grinned at each other.

Gandalf noticed and smiled at himself. The brothers hadn't changed a thing since the last time he saw them. Still very close and still mischief shining in their eyes. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize them quicker. Of course it was them. They were dressed like real princes and Legolas would always stand up for his brother.

As Gandalf was thinking, he found himself stopping: they had arrived.

* * *

**Thranslations:**

**_Thiog sui úan: _**_You look like a monster_

**__Avo vuio: __**__Stop Whining__

**__Ego: __**__Go away__

**___Ci vilui: ___**___Thank you___

**___Muindor:___**___ Brother___

**____Goheno din: ____**____Forgive Them____

**_____Man i eneth gîn: _____**_____What is your name_____

**______Gwannas lû and: ______**______It has been too long______

**______Lend and: ______**______Long Journey?______

**______Ada: ______**______Father______

**_______Den iston: _______**_______I don't doubt that_______

**________Hadhodath: ________**________All the dwarves________

**________Den ú-iston: ________**________I doubt that________

**_________Gi nathlam hi: _________**_________You are welcome here_________

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you liked this new chapter just as much as I loved writing it for you:) I am having a lot of fun with this story, I have this feeling this could go any direction now. Review if you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, another chapter so quickly. I just had it all typed and I had to upload it. Well, I hope you don't mind;) Chapter three:) Enjoy!**

* * *

_'Ada!_' Fili exclaimed when they arrived at the throne where Thranduil was seated. Thranduil looked up, hearing the voice of his son. His smiled dropped when he saw the company they had brought along. Thorin Oakenshield was amongst them. He didn't hesitate and called out to his sons: 'Filian, Legolas! _Tolo enni!' _Fili cringed when he heard how his father called him. He hated it when people called him with his full name.

The two didn't even try arguing, it wouldn't help a thing. They walked up to him and Thranduil lay his hands on their shoulders: 'Did he harm you? Did Thorin Oakenshield do something to you?' He couldn't be more careful, knowing how Thorin felt about him.

Fili shook his head and Legolas said: 'Other than insulting Fili? No, they did not harm us.' 'Insulting Fili?' Thranduil hissed and stood up. He then saw Gandalf walking closer: 'Mithrandir, _Ni veren an gi ngovaned, Suil.' _Thranduil spoke up and made a little bow for the wizard. Gandalf did the same and said: 'We are sorry for disturbing your peace, we did not intend on causing any trouble. But we were on our way to the Lonely Mountains when we got involved in a spider attack. Your kind son Filian has saved our lives. Legolas was just as much help as his brother.'

'Help, it's just the way you see it!' Thorin snapped. Thranduil shot him an angry glance: 'You should be grateful that my son was willing to help you! He could have let you rotten with the spiders, but he didn't!' 'And then telling them that I might hurt them! What kind of nonsense it that?!' Thorin went on. 'Thorin, calm down.' Balin said, pulling his arm. It didn't seem to help: 'I should not be grateful! Your son only helped us because it would be better for him! He is just like you, not worth it!' 'Don't you dare calling my son worthless, dwarf! You have no rights!' Thranduil snapped back. 'I have every right to do so!' Thorin yelled. Dwalin, Bofur and Gloin joined Balin and pulled Thorin back.

'Thorin, please, not now! They are willing to offer us a place for the night, maybe even a few days! Don't start bringing it all up again!' Balin hissed, in a poor attempt of calming Thorin down. 'I will not listen to a word that worthless king has to say.' Thorin muttered. Thranduil happened to hear that and was done with it: 'If you dwarves want to see it that way, than let it be. Guards! Take them and bring them to the cellars. I do not wish to see their faces any longer!' Gandalf looked up at Thranduil, seeing he made his decision.

'_Ada! I naw nîn û ben naw gîn! _Be reasonable, the dwarves were simply passing by! If it wasn't for those stupid spiders, they wouldn't even be noticed by any of us! Why throw them into the cellars? Besides Thorin, none did anything wrong!' Fili tried to stop his father. 'When Thorin speaks, he speaks for all of them.' Thranduil said. 'Not all of them.' Balin dare to speak up. Thorin shot him a deadly glance, but Balin ignored it.

'_Ada_, I hate to admit it, but brother is right. They did not do anything besides cursing and taking wrong accusations. Just offer them a place to sleep for a couple of days. The cellars is not needed.' Legolas joined in, getting a thankful glance from Fili. Thranduil sighed: 'Than we will do it this way. Guards, don't take them down. Show them the rooms and give them a place to sleep. Leave Thorin here. I want to speak to them. Legolas , Filian, _Sevig dhaw an gwad.' _'Stop calling me that name, _Ada_.' Fili said. Thranduil looked at him and Fili sighed: 'We're going, we're going.' He and Legolas jumped down and walked past the dwarves. Fili and Kili looked eyes for a moment and Kili turned around to follow Fili with his eyes until he was completely gone.

'Dwarves , follow me.' One guard said, grumpy. Thorin didn't move and gave Kili an encouraging look: 'I'll be coming down to you soon, Kili. Don't worry.' Kili nodded and decided to stay close to Balin, who didn't mind. The dwarves followed the guard, still not completely trusting him, leaving Thorin behind to talk to Thranduil.

* * *

Kili looked around him. They were walking away from the giant hall and entering a long and wide hall. It was smaller there and the height was at least half as high. In the middle of the hall was a small pond, with a fountain. On the right were several doors. On the other side of the hall was one big door next to more smaller ones.

'Alright. On the right are the guest rooms. Those are meant for you. Don't, I repeat, don't go through the big door. Am I clear?' The guard made sure the dwarves understood it. 'Clear as daylight.' Dwalin muttered. 'What's behind it?' Bofur asked, genuinely curious. 'There is the living space of our king and the young princes.' The guard answered.

Gandalf smiled. Bofur, showing some interest. He liked that.

Bofur nodded: 'It's huge, I suppose?' The guard nodded and cracked a small smile: 'Indeed it is. Two stories it has.' Bofur just shook his head: 'Amazing. That is amazing.'

The guard opened up the door to the first room. It had two beds, a window and a table with a few chairs. There was one door. 'The bathroom.' The guard said.

'Alright. Who's going to sleep where?' the guard asked, not really caring. Gandalf sighed and said: 'The first one will be for Kili, and Thorin. Next to them is for Ori, Nori and Dori. The next room is for Bofur, Bombur and Bifur. Gloin, Oin, Balin and Dwalin, you will share the up following room. I will use the last room together with master Baggins.' He said. No dwarf had something against it. And if they did, they kept it for themselves.

'You may enter your room. As guests, you are free to walk around. But remember, don't go through that big door and don't enter the big halls unless you have permission. Clear?' the guard said, just to make sure. 'We are not stupid, master elf.' Gloin said. The elf sighed and just ignored it. 'Thank you for offering us a place.' Gandalf thanked the elf. 'You should thank prince Filian and prince Legolas for it. Not me. It's not my place to be thanked.' The guard bowed for Gandalf, stood up and walked back.

Gandalf turned back to the dwarves. 'I still think this is a very bad idea.' Dwalin said. 'Be thankful you're not sleeping in a cell tonight, master Dwalin.' Gandalf said and turned around. 'Where are you going?' Bilbo asked. 'I am going to check if the area is safe for tonight.' With that, Gandalf took off, leaving the dwarves behind.

'I don't know about you, but I won't go inside my room until dawn. I'm going to find a spot to sit outside.' Kili said and turned around. 'None of us will be sitting in our rooms before night fall. We are coming along. Wait, Kili.' Balin spoke up and the dwarves followed Kili through the doors.

* * *

Legolas and Fili walked out of the halls, hearing how Thranduil started the conversation between him and Thorin.

'That will be heating up, I'm afraid.' Legolas sighed as they walked to the big garden on the other side of the Halls.

'I know. Did you hear the way they talked to each other? Unbelievable. What did Ada do to that dwarf that made him hate father so much?' Fili thought out loud. Legolas shrugged: _Ú-iston_, but it must be something big.' Fili nodded and suddenly noticed the dwarves walking through the garden.

They were staring around them and the little one, Kili he believed, sat down, together with what seemed like the oldest dwarf. 'Legolas, look. The dwarves.' Fili pointed. Legolas looked and said: 'So? They are guests here now, Fili. You will probably see them more often now.' 'Well, I want to know more about them.' Fili said and with that, he stepped towards the dwarves.

'Fili! Don't bother them, remember Ada's words?' Legolas snapped, pulling his brother back. 'Are you not even curious in the slightest? Lego, I will just introduce myself and ask a bit about them. Can't do much harm to Ada.' Fili said stubbornly. 'Not much harm? Fili, they were about to attack you if I hadn't come!' Legolas exclaimed, making the dwarves look up. Legolas smiled a bit awkward and hissed: 'You leave it with that, no more, alright?' Fili rolled his eyes: 'Oh come on, Legolas. I know you will follow me anyway.' 'I won't, how, why would you say that?!' Legolas stuttered. Fili just grinned and walked over to the dwarves.

* * *

'Fili, they were about to attack you if I hadn't come!' The dwarves looked up when they heard the small outburst. Not far from them stood the princes, seemly arguing.

Kili looked up at Fili and saw Legolas giving him a stern look. Legolas gave them an awkward smile before hissing something at his brother.

'What is that all about?' Kili asked. 'Probably about the whole accusation thing.' Dwalin said, picking at flowers. Kili watched how Fili ripped apart from Legolas and walked over to them. Kili immediately jumped up, just like Bilbo.

Once he was there, Fili gave them a smile: 'Good afternoon. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I never had the chance to properly introduce myself. The name is Fili, though my father seems to prefer Filian, and I am the prince of Mirkwood.' The dwarves said nothing and Kili then spoke up: 'Hello, I'm Kili. Also a prince. Sort of. Thorin is my uncle.' Fili smiled: 'Nice to meet you. I did see you during the whole spider attack thing.' 'You did? Oh right, Gandalf pointed at me.' Kili said. Fili grinned.

'Why did you help us?' Gloin asked. 'Why? Because you didn't commit murder or any other crime, that's why. Insulting me, yes, but that's not a crime. Just something elves and dwarves do when they meet each other. Can't blame you for that.' Fili simply answered. 'No other reason?' Dwalin asked, still not trusting Fili. Fili sighed: 'No other reason. I was being chased by Legolas when I heard screams coming from Mirkwood. Without really thinking, I ran into the forest and found you dwarves. I had no idea.'

'Hey, stop that. Isn't it clear he is not trying to do anything against us?' Bilbo said, only wanting some peace. 'Fine. I'll trust you. And maybe your brother. More you can't ask me to do.' Nori said. Fili sighed: 'It's something.' He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

Legolas couldn't watch his brother talk to the dwarves without feeling the urge to go himself as well. And against his father's will he had walked up to them.

Fili grinned and Legolas rolled his eyes: 'What?' 'I knew you would come.' Fili smiled. Legolas sighed and smiled: 'Do you really think I would let you do this alone?' Fili patted him on his shoulders and turned to the dwarves: 'Just in case you don't know yet, this is my older brother Legolas.' Legolas gave them a nervous bow: 'Nice to meet you. I am sorry for my rudeness in the forest, I simply can't stay nice when someone is being mean to my brother.' 'It is alright. We understand, don't we?' Balin asked, giving the dwarves a deadly glance. They said nothing and Kili nodded. Legolas smiled relieved.

'Who's she?' Bofur suddenly asked and Legolas and Fili turned around. Tauriel was walking there.

Fili turned back and a big smile crept on his face. Legolas eyes widened: 'No. No, Fili, not now. Not with guests around.' 'Who is she?' Dwalin demanded. 'That, dear dwarves, is one of the head guards, Tauriel.' 'Why are you smiling?' Kili asked, feeling something coming up. He found it rather amusing, seeing Legolas panic and Fili enjoying it.

'I am about to do something very fun. I'm going for it, brother.' Fili stepped away, but Legolas grabbed his arm: 'Not now, Fili!' Fili jerked away and said: 'You asked for it yourself, brother. It's now or never. He, Tauriel!' Fili walked over to the red haired elf, who had looked up.

'Oh he, Fili.' She greeted and Fili smiled. 'Can I help you?' she asked. 'Yeah, I wanted to ask you something.' Fili turned to Legolas and gave him a mischievous smile.

Legolas was biting on his lip and jumped behind a bench. 'What's going on?' Kili asked, enjoying the whole situation. 'Well, I kinda, sort of asked him to find out something for me.' Legolas stuttered, getting redder. Kili looked up and watch Fili talk with Tauriel, who was actually quite a beautiful elf. She had a confused look on her face and Fili kept on talking.

He turned back to Legolas: 'Is there a chance you might like her?' 'Kili, you don't ask those questions to a prince! Especially not when you're a guest!' Balin exclaimed. 'It's fine. He is right, though. Don't tell anybody. Please, don't.' Legolas said, gutted that the guests now knew about his little secret.

Kili grinned and turned around, only to find Fili walking back.

Fili pulled up his brother and said: 'May you two marry and have a happy life!' 'What did she say? Anything good?' Legolas asked nervous. 'She totally likes you! She was stuttering when I asked her what she thought of you. And she only has positive things to say about you. Which surprises me.' 'You asked her what she thought of me?! I told you not to ask it directly!' Legolas exclaimed. 'Oops, sorry, brother.' Legolas gave a glance and Fili rushed away. 'Someday I will kill you, Fili!' Legolas yelled and ran after Fili, who was laughing his head off again.

Kili laughed and so did the dwarves. Even Dwalin cracked a smile.

'Do we need any more proof? These boys are just young children. They are oblivious to what happened and they don't seem to care if they knew about it anyway. Prince Filian even took the time to introduce himself. As did prince Legolas. And prince Filian seems to like Kili.' Balin said.

'Yeah, indeed. Kili, what happened? It took you no effort to be friendly in one instance with the youngest prince. It seems like you two are potentially going to be real friends.' Oin spoke up. Kili just shrugged: 'He seemed like a nice guy. And I was just proven right. Why not be nice to him?' 'Dis has raised you in a good way.' Balin smiled. 'Those boys are harmless. Though that Legolas is not going to be happy when any of you does something to Fili.' Bofur said. 'What about you? Legolas will indeed be happy to kill us if we harmed the prince. Which we won't of course.' 'Just be careful.' Balin said.

Bilbo looked around the group: 'So, which one of you is going to inform Thorin about this all?'

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Tolo enni: _**_Come here_

__**Ni veren an gi ngovaned: **I am happy to meet you__

__**Suil: **Greetings__

**___I naw nîn û ben naw gîn: ___**___I don't agree___

**____Sevig dhaw an gwad: ____**____You may go____

**____Ú-iston: ____**____I don't know____

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed:) If you did, please review! Thanks to all who do! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, look at that! Another Chapter! 2 chapters on one day, this is one good day! I am really sorry, but, I, idk, I just had to update this. I was tying away today and so far so good:) I couldn't let it wait. **

**I may or may not have written a fight between Fili and Legolas into it. I'm sorry! It had to happen! It's a dumb fight as well, but alright. Nevermind it, just enjoy it!**

* * *

Thorin turned back to Thranduil as his company followed the guard to the guest rooms. He shot an angry and deadly glance at Thranduil, but the elven king didn't take any note of it.

'So, Thorin Oakenshield. It's been a long time since I've seen your face.' Thranduil started, getting up again. 'It could have been longer, if it wasn't for those spiders.' Thorin muttered. 'May I ask what you are doing in my lands?' Thranduil continued, ignoring Thorin's comment. 'I want back what belongs to me.' Thorin simply stated, not moving a single muscle. Thranduil got the hint and started slowly pacing around.

'Erebor. You are on your way to the Lonely Mountains. After all those years.' Thorin looked up at Thranduil, not saying a word. 'A quest, to reclaim a homeland. Impossible, yet possible.' Thranduil said. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Thorin snapped. 'Your quest will not only bring you to your destination, but also your end. A quest to not only reclaim Erebor, but to slay a dragon as well.' Thranduil answered.

'We can do this. I can do that.' Thorin hissed. 'I am not saying you can't. I am simply stating it is going to be a difficult task and might take the lives of some of your company.' Thorin looked up: 'What are you trying to say?' Thorin asked. 'The boy. Your nephew. He has never been to Erebor nor seen it. What do you think will happen when he faces Smaug?' Thranduil asked. 'Do not talk about Kili like that, elven king! My nephew is capable of more than you think! Do not speak false words on him!' Thorin exclaimed. 'Than I will ask you to do the same! You spoke of my youngest kin as worthless. I will not accept that, dwarf! I will not allow you or any other to call my son worthless. Not today, not tomorrow, never.' Thranduil snapped, making his point clear.

Thorin said nothing. Thranduil was right. Right for once in his miserable life.

'My son saved your life. Saved it, I tell you. He found your life worthy enough to keep going. He did not find you worthless enough to just be killed. In fact, Filian did not find you worthless at all! He did not do anything to you or your any of your kin.' Thranduil said, looking at Thorin. 'May you never call my nephew weak and I will not lay false accusations on your son again.' Thorin finally said, after not saying a word for quite a while.

'May it be that way, king under the mountain. I will hope your quest will succeed. Though I know there a high chances you will not survive.' Thranduil said. 'I will take the risk.' Thorin muttered. Thranduil nodded with his head: 'I know you will. And I'll hope you will be able to enjoy your homeland.' 'Do not speak as if I am going to die on the fields of Erebor.' Thorin snapped.

'The beauty of nature and mankind can be strong. It can destroy you. There are going to be traps, there are going to be unexpected, guests, I would say. I will not speak of you as if you are going to die, but I will not speak as if you will stay alive as well. I am not sure if you will.' Thranduil told Thorin. Thorin looked down and up again: 'Erebor and the Lonely Mountains have always belonged to me and I have the rights to fight for it. And if I die, than may it be that way. At least my people, who had to suffer from the fire and ash of Smaug, are able to live on own grounds again.'

Thranduil made a small nod with his head: 'And I understand that. For these coming days, for the sake of everyone, I will forget our differences and threat you like every other guest. But let me be clear, I will tolerate you yelling or threatening my boys. You may go.'

Thorin looked away for a second, looked back and said: 'Than I will do the same. But once I am out of your kingdom, I will not.' 'I know.' Thranduil answered and gestured to his guards. They ran up to them and Thranduil said: 'Take him to the other dwarves. We are done.' The guards nodded and showed Thorin the way out. Thorin was not letting the elves grab him and refused to look at them.

* * *

Fili had ran all around the Halls of Thranduil and raced back to the dwarves.

Kili's head snapped up as he heard someone coming up to them. He saw Fili running around a corner, towards them. He grinned and jumped up.

'Prince Filian? I thought you were being chased by prince Legolas.' Ori said, confused. 'Still am. But he is getting tired and so am I.' Fili answered and wanted to sit down. He couldn't though, Legolas came stamping to him: 'I need to have a word with you, _muindor_!' Fili grinned nervously and wanted to run further. Legolas was faster and grabbed his arm. The dwarves backed away a bit, seeing Legolas' face.

Kili stayed close though, wanting to see what was going to happen. The other dwarves were grinning, seeing two princes argue wasn't something they saw every day.

_Am man agoreg?! __Ci ben-ind?!_' Legolas exclaimed, into Fili's face. 'Hey! _Avo bedo, _you asked for it! Literally!' Fili snapped back. ' I asked you something completely different!' Legolas exclaimed. '_Avo vuio_, _muindor! Raitho an glass_, she said things that should make it all better!' Fili ,almost ,yelled back. 'Yeah, so? The way you asked it, make it completely obvious! You embarrassed me!' Legolas now yelled. 'I do not see what's the problem here, Legolas! You got your answer, an answer you should be happy with, _Savo hen.' _Fili was now getting mad and crossed his arms. 'If things are going to get awkward between me and her, than I will blame you!' Legolas snapped. 'Blame me?! You're the one who asked me to do all your dirty work!' Fili yelled. 'Yeah! After I saved your ass multiple times!' Legolas yelled back.

* * *

The grins had disappeared from the dwarves' faces. This wasn't a funny argument anymore, they were fighting. Really fighting.

Kili watched as Fili got angrier by the second. He gulped, did they always fight like this? That can't be right, they always seem so close! He turned to Balin, who had eyes as big as a teacup. 'What's going on?' a voice asked and the dwarves turned around.

'Uncle, you're here!' Kili said happy, turning away from the fighting brothers, who ignored the dwarves completely at that point.

'Indeed I am. I will tell you about the talk later. What's going on?' Thorin asked, laying his hand on Kili's shoulder. 'The princes have gotten into a fight about something none of us understands.' Dwalin muttered, eyeing the brothers. Thorin sighed: 'If this continues, Thranduil will not be happy any longer.' 'Is he happy now, then?' Dori asked. 'He is at least not as angry as he was before.' Thorin said, looking confused as hell as the brothers were almost at the point of hitting each other. 'Alright, I think we need to make this stop now. This is getting out of control.' Balin spoke up and as he wanted to walk closer, Thranduil suddenly appeared.

* * *

Legolas and Fili were almost at the point of ripping each other's throat out when Thranduil stomped over to them: 'Boys! Enough with the screams!' Legolas and Fili didn't seem to hear him and Thranduil ripped them apart.

'I said enough! What is going on with you two?' Thranduil exclaimed, keeping the brother away from each other.

'Fili has ruined everything for me!' Legolas yelled. 'Ruined?! She likes you! What is there to be ruined?' Fili yelled back. 'More than your small brains can understand!' Legolas yelled back. 'She said she likes you! You like her! What's not good about that?' Fili yelled.

'ENOUGH! I WILL NOT HEAR A WORD FROM BOTH OF YOU!' Thranduil yelled, making the brothers stop. 'What triggered this ridiculous fight?' Thranduil asked, angry. He looked at Fili and Fili answered: 'Legolas asked me to ask Tauriel if she likes him. So, I-'I asked you to check what she thought of me.' Legolas cut off his brother. Thranduil shot him a glance and Fili continued: 'That's the same, brother. Anyway, I went over to her, asked her what she thinks of Legolas, asked her if she liked him or not, and I only got positive feedback out of it! I really do not see the problem here!'

'Legolas, were you really angry at your brother for just that? It is only good, as far as I'm hearing.' Thranduil turned to Legolas. 'That is not the problem, Ada. Because he asked her specifically if she liked me, means things are going to get awkward. She now knows I like her and I'm not sure if she feels the same towards me! Positive feedback doesn't mean she feels the same about me.' Legolas answered. Thranduil sighed: 'Unbelievable. Getting into a fight about such a small and unimportant thing. And it's only for the better, Legolas.'

Fili looked up: 'Unimportant thing? Ada, she might be your potential new kin!' Legolas choked: 'What?!' 'Yeah! Legolas, she likes you! A lot! I could hear it in her voice! Things are really not going to get awkward! I promise! And if it does, than I will take the blame, alright? Besides, every she-elf likes you.' Legolas grinned: 'That's true.' 'Hey, you're supposed to back me up on that one.' Fili grinned. 'I am sorry for yelling and almost ripping your arms out, Fili. I am so sorry.' Legolas apologized. 'I am sorry too, brother. How did we end up fighting over a misunderstanding? I am sorry for almost killing you.' Fili said. 'Are we good?' Legolas reached out his hand. 'We're good.' Fili took it and Legolas pulled him into a hug.

Thranduil sighed in relief: 'If I ever catch you fighting like this, ever again, I will not hesitate and punish you bad. Because this is not how it works here. Do you understand that? Legolas? Filian?' The two nodded. 'Good. Now, try to do something useful now or go and help out in the kitchen.' 'We'll try to do something useful, Ada. Sorry for disrupting your peace and quiet.' Legolas. Thranduil gave them a smile and said: 'It is forgiven, _henigs.' _With that, Thranduil turned around and continued his walk.

* * *

Fili and Legolas turned around and fell back a bit when they realized the dwarves were still there. 'Interesting.' Nori said, after a long silence . The brothers laughed. 'Yeah, sorry about that. It was not supposed to happen.' Fili said. 'It was scary though, seeing you fight like that.' Ori said. 'Does that happen more often?' Balin asked. 'Not occasionally, no, but there were more times were we fought like this.' Legolas sighed.

'Thorin.' Fili suddenly said and made a small bow for the king of dwarves. Legolas quickly did the same. Thorin made a bow himself as well: 'Thank you for letting us stay.' Fili and Legolas straightened themselves and Legolas said: 'It was small effort. Please forgive our rudeness from earlier.' Fili nodded eagerly along: 'We apologize for everything we did.' 'But especially me. Fili merely helped you.' Legolas said. Balin looked at Thorin, as did Kili. Thorin took a deep breath and said: 'It is forgiven. We will not talk about it again.' 'And we thank you for that.' Fili said and sighed in relief.

Kili heard birds and started looking around him again. He found the place rather interesting. It was something different. In a good way of course.

Fili noticed and said: 'Beautiful, isn't it? There is more to see, you know? I can show you around if you want to. Means I have something useful to do.' Kili's face lighted up and he nodded: 'I'd actually think I would like that!' 'Kili.' Thorin warned. Kili sighed and turned to him: 'Uncle, I want this. Let me do it, please?' 'Thorin, leave the boy. He's old enough to make his own decisions now.' Balin said. 'But not old enough to make wise decisions.'

'Master Oakenshield, if I may, I will not harm your kin, if that's what you think. I will only show him around.' Fili spoke up. Thorin looked up at Fili, than at Balin, back to Kili and sighed. He groaned and said: 'Fine, you may go. Bring him back in one piece.' 'I'm not so sure about that.' Legolas muttered and Fili punched his arm: 'Of course, master Oakenshield. Nothing will happen. Believe the words of a prince.' He turned to Kili and said: 'Shall we go then?' Kili nodded and turned to Thorin: 'I'll see you later, uncle.' Fili than walked away and Kili rushed after him and joined him.

* * *

Legolas turned to the dwarves, who were staring at him. He rubbed his arm nervously and asked: 'Is there something I could help you with?' 'Well, yes. If you could show us around as well, that would be nice.' Dwalin said. Legolas sighed: 'As you wish. Than we will go into the other direction. If you can follow me.' He wrestled himself through the dwarves and walked into the opposite direction as his brother.

* * *

'And here is the most beautiful part of these Halls.' Fili said proudly. He walked into a big garden, flowers everywhere. Kili looked at them: 'This is indeed very beautiful. So many flowers! You can barely see anything. Don't you need to cut away some of them?' 'Never.' Fili muttered. Kili looked up.

Fili looked at one flower: 'This garden belonged to my mother. She passed away a couple of years ago. This is hers and it will not change.' Kili closed his eyes. _Stupid, Kili. Stupid move. _'I'm sorry, I didn't mean-'I know. You couldn't know about it. It's fine.' Fili said and sat down on the bench in the middle of the garden.

Kili climbed next to him and said: 'You miss her a lot, don't you?' Fili stared ahead of him and Kili could swear he saw a tear. 'Yeah, yes, I do. An awful lot. Every single day is hard without having her around.' Fili said and looked back at Kili. Kili sighed and it was silent for a while. 'I lost my father on a battlefield when I was four.' Kili said. Fili turned to him: 'You did?' he asked in a bit of a shock. Kili nodded and looked away. Fili could see it was hard for him to talk about it. 'It's fine. You don't have to talk about it, I don't blame you. It's hard, talking about someone you lost. Especially the ones who mean the most to you.' Fili sighed and looked at the ground. 'True.' Kili nodded and looked up at the sky.

'Hey, let's think of something cheerful. I shall show you my training field. I see you also have a bow and arrow?' Fili said, swallowing away the heavy thoughts. Kili wiped away a single tear and nodded: 'That would be awesome.' Fili smiled and lightly shoved Kili: 'Aren't we being two sad babies. Come on, I think you will love it.'

* * *

**Translations:**

: 

**_Ci ben-ind?!: _**_are you insane?!_

**__Avo bedo: __**__don't speak__

**___Avo vuio: ___**___Stop Whining___

**____Raitho an glass: ____**___try to be happy___

**____Savo hen: ____**____take this____

_**henigs:** my children_

* * *

**Should I even feel sorry for updating twice today? Either way, I hope this was worth reading again:) Review if you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello:) There we are again, chapter five:)) I hope you all like it!**

* * *

The sun was setting and Legolas took a deep breath. Why did he agree on showing around the dwarves again? This was impossible. They did not listen to a word he said and if they did, they constantly asked questions. Then again, dwarves are known for their stubbornness, of course they'll go like they wish. The only thing he was doing right now, was stopping the dwarves from touching stop.

'Put that back. No, that'll break, lay it down. Keep off, that belongs to my father!' Legolas sighed frustrated as he took away an arrow from Gloin. It was one of Fili's pride and breaking it, would shatter his brother.

'Tell me why I can't touch it! I only want to look at it!' Gloin exclaimed as he stepped back. Legolas gave him a glare: 'My dear master dwarf, this arrow belongs to my brother. He got it from our mother so therefore it means a lot to him. If you, accidently, break it, Fili would be devastated.' 'Your mother?' Balin asked. Legolas nodded. 'I haven't seen a woman around yet. Is she away?'

Legolas swallowed away some upcoming tears: 'Aye, she is. She was shadowed by death and has been taken from us.' He said, in a very soft and low voice. Balin's face turned from curiousness to slight panic: 'I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Please forgive me for asking.'

'It is alright. You, you couldn't know.' 'Is that the reason why you are so careful with everything?' Bofur asked. 'It is the main reason.' Legolas said and placed back the arrow in its case. He closed it and turned back to the dwarves: 'I'll take you to the main room. This is where we just gather around and sit together. Most of the time, it's just me and Fili but sometimes our father is there as well.' 'Than we'll go there. I hope Kili is there as well.' Thorin said, wishing he didn't let his nephew go off with Fili. Legolas nodded: 'I think he is. Fili is not such a good guide, he'll be done quite soon.' With that, he walked to a door and opened it: 'This way.'

* * *

Legolas and the dwarves walked into the main room and Legolas closed the door behind him. Kili and Fili were not there yet.

'You won't have to worry, they are out there somewhere.' Legolas said when he saw Thorin's face. Thorin looked at him: 'Somewhere, but you do not know where.' Legolas sighed: 'They are either in my mother's garden or Fili is showing off his skills with the bow again.' 'Than I'll guess Kili will do the same, Thorin. You know how proud he is off his archery tricks.' Dwalin grinned. Thorin sighed and gave him. He cracked a small smile: 'As long as he is here quick, then I'll be satisfied.'

They looked up when they heard the door opening again. It was Thranduil, with a face that said everything. Legolas walked up to his father, a bit concerned: 'Ada? _Trastad_?' Thranduil looked up from the small letter he had in his hands. Legolas looked at it: 'From who is this?' 'It's from my brother. It's from Fledis. He comes to visit today.' Thranduil sighed. 'Uncle Fledis?! Is he really coming?' Legolas exclaimed, getting excited about the arrival of his uncle. 'I'm afraid he is.' Thranduil sighed.

Thranduil and Fledis were, just like Fili and Legolas, two completely different people. Fledis basically liked everything Thranduil didn't. Fledis was an optimistic elf, always happy and liked everybody he met, as long as they were nice to him. He disliked the fact that his brother hated dwarves. He understood Thorin, but the fact that Thranduil disliked other dwarves was complete nonsense for him. Fledis had no trouble at all with dwarves, but understood when dwarves had a problem with him.

* * *

Fledis was a bit of a different elf. He wasn't exactly skinny, like all the others. Fat, no, but he had slightly more weight than the others. He was not good with a bow and arrow. He used them, but good was not the right word for him.

Fili and Legolas loved their uncle. His bubbly character was always fun to have around. Fili especially. Fledis was just like him, that was how Thranduil saw it at least. Fili reminded him of his brother.

The dwarves were slightly confused when they saw the look on Thranduil's face. 'Another elf is coming? That's just great.' Thorin sighed. 'For all we know, this elf could be like Fili and Legolas. And seeing the prince his reaction means this 'uncle' must be nice.' Balin said. 'How do you know?' Dwalin asked, sitting next to Thorin. 'Look at Thranduil. He does not look happy, at all. The prince is very happy instead. Thranduil is always very serious and I do not think the princes would be happy with another serious elf.' Balin answered, shooting a glance at his brother.

At that moment, Fili and Kili walked in. They were laughing and Thorin was relieved to see his nephew in once piece again.

'Ada, you're here!' Fili smiled and put away his armour. He turned to Kili: 'If you want, you can put it away as well.' Kili shook his head: 'Na, I'm fine. Thanks.' Fili nodded and turned to his family. He saw his father's face and looked at the happy Legolas: 'Did I miss something?' 'Uncle Fledis is coming over today!' Legolas exclaimed. 'Is he really?!' Fili's eyes grew big and they started shining. Legolas nodded eagerly and Fili cheered. 'Who's uncle Fledis?' Kili asked. 'Only my favourite uncle in the world!' Fili said, smiling. 'He is the only uncle you've got.' Thranduil groaned. Fili rolled his eyes and took Kili to the other dwarves.

* * *

'What is the deal with this Fledis person?' Thorin asked, pulling Kili close to him. 'Uncle Fledis doesn't come over very often, so when he does, it's always nice.' Legolas said. 'And I suppose Thranduil does not like him?' Dori asked. Legolas and Fili exchanged glances and Fili said: 'Well, not liking him is a bit too much. Uncle Fledis is his brother and nothing like him. Father is always so serious and stern. Uncle is funny and doesn't take life too seriously.' 'He sounds like a wonderful man.' Bilbo said. The brothers smiled and looked up to see their father walking away again. They grinned and turned back.

'Kili, I forget to say that you are amazing with archery! Valar, you are good.' Fili said, turning to Kili. Kili smiled proudly: 'Thank you, Fili. You are very skilled as well.' Fili smiled and stood up to sit down next to the dwarf. 'I actually learned something from you today, Kili. I never learn anything from Legolas.' Fili said. 'Hey! Don't push it!' Legolas exclaimed. 'Sorry, I'm only kidding, Lego.' Fili grinned and turned back to Kili. Thorin sent Fili a proud glare: 'Of course you'll learn something from my nephew, he's the best.' Kili smiled and Fili wanted to say something, when a door opened. 'Anybody home?'

The brothers flew up and turned to the door. A elf stood in the door flame, big grin on his face. 'UNCLE FLEDIS!' Fili exclaimed and ran over to the man. He threw his arms around him and the elf did the same: 'FEE!' Legolas smiled and ran over as well. He wrapped his arms around Fledis and Fledis wrapped one arm around Legolas as well: 'Lego!' The man laughed as he said: 'My two little boys, growing into a pair of fine elves!' Fili and Legolas laughed and squeezed their uncle closer.

* * *

The dwarves watched as the two attacked their uncle into a hug. 'That's Fledis? He doesn't even look like Thranduil!' Thorin groaned. 'So don't Balin and Dwalin, yet they are brothers.' Bofur said, getting a deadly glance from Dwalin. He grinned at him and closed the distance between him and Bombur.

Kili grinned as Fili got squeezed by his uncle. It looked like he couldn't breathe anymore and even Thorin found it rather amusing.

Fili and Legolas pulled away from Fledis and their uncle lay his hand on their cheeks and slide it down to their shoulders. 'I've missed my nephews too much. You two are so grown up!' Fledis said, pride shining off his face. Legolas and Fili smiled. 'You look good, uncle Fledis. I've missed you loads.' Fili said. Fledis pulled him into a hug again and when he pulled back, he asked: 'Where is my brother? Is he hiding or something?' The boys laughed. 'No, we don't know where he is.' Legolas said.

Just that moment, Thranduil stepped in and the dwarves grinned. They may be friendly with the elven king, but seeing him frustrated was always fun. Bilbo rolled his eyes and started to wonder where the wizard was. He looked outside but didn't see him. He turned back and decided to join in with the dwarves' fun.

'Brother!' Fledis exclaimed and pulled Thranduil into a hug. Fili and Legolas stepped away and grinned at each other. Thranduil pulled back and sighed: '_Muindor_, how, good, to see you again.' 'I can hear the sarcasm, Thran. But that doesn't matter. It has changed! Did you do some painting?' Thranduil sighed frustrated and hit his forehead with his hand: 'Fledis, please. For once, act normal.' Fili and Legolas laughed.

The dwarves grinned at each other, making Fledis turn to them. The dwarves froze. 'Here it comes.' Kili whispered and Thorin instinctively pulled him closer. Fledis looked at them and there was a lot of tension in the room. Not even Fili and Legolas, who were so sure their uncle would immediately embrace the dwarves, knew what to do. Thranduil only hoped for the best.

After a long and awkward silence, Fledis exclaimed: 'Dwarves! How wonderful!' The dwarves felt a burden fell off their shoulders. It was nearly the end of the day and they had made it so far without too much drawing attention. If this uncle Fledis didn't like them, their day would have been pretty ruined.

But he didn't do anything. Instead, he turned to Thranduil, lay his hands on his shoulders and said: 'Finally getting over your fetish for dwarves?' Thranduil hit the hands away and yelled: 'It is not a fetish! This is a serious matter! Fledis! You, you, argh.' He sighed frustrated and lay his head in his hands and sat down. Fili and Legolas laughed and walked over to their uncle. 'Mind introducing me to your guests?' Fledis asked. 'Absolutely not! You are not going to communicate with the dwarves! That would only make you worse!' Thranduil exclaimed. 'Too bad you are not my boss.' Fledis said. 'I am your king.' Thranduil said and looked up. 'But also my brother. So stop whining and let me handle this.' Fledis said and took the arms of Fili and Legolas.

* * *

Fili and Legolas smirked as their uncle dragged them along to the dwarves. They saw they stiffened a bit and tried to make it easier for them. 'Uncle, this dwarf is Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield. Exiled king under the mountain. And this is his heir, Kili.' Fili started and Fledis bowed for the two dwarves: 'It is a pleasure to meet royalty.' Kili and Thorin bowed as well and Thorin said: 'Nice to meet you.' 'Indeed.' Kili added and looked up at Fili. Fili nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

'My name is Fledis, brother of Thranduil, original heir to the throne.' 'No, you're not!' Thranduil yelled from the other end of the room. Fledis grinned and let his nephews introduce him to the other dwarves of the company.

* * *

'A hobbit? Now that's something new!' Fledis said, shaking Bilbo's hand. Bilbo laughed a little nervous and said: 'What can I say, a hobbit is not someone who just goes away from home.' Fledis laughed and said: 'I know enough of hobbits to say that's completely true, my dear master hobbit.'

He turned around to his nephews: 'So, and how have you been doing lately? I haven't had the chance to ask that.' 'Doing alright. Me and Fili kinda fought this afternoon but-'You two fought? For real? Boys, boys, boys, don't do that. I've always known you as the closest brotherhood in my entire life. And that's long. You don't need to fight, do you? Besides, it's only causing Thranduil more stress.' Fledis cut off Legolas.

The two sighed and nodded their heads. 'We know, uncle. It was a stupid fight anyway.' Fili said and Fledis ruffled his hair: 'How are your skills with the bow and arrow? Have you been training?' Fili nodded: 'Yeah! In fact, today this dwarf taught me something new.' Fili pointed to Kili and Kili's eyes shot to Fledis. 'Oh really?' Fledis asked and Thorin grabbed Kili's arm, in an attempt to protect him from whatever was coming. 'Well, yeah, I guess so.' Kili stuttered. Fledis's eyes started shining: 'Maybe you can teach me the same thing?'

Fili suddenly started making sighs to Kili from behind his uncle. Kili looked at Fili, he was making clear it was not going to happen. Kili shot back to Fledis and stuttered: 'Well, I don't know if that's, I, well, ehm.' 'Oh come on, little guy. Can't you teach me one thing?' Fledis went on.

Fili taught it was about time to jump in. He lay his hands on Fledis' shoulders from behind and said: 'Why don't you go to Ada and ask for a place to sleep? I am sure he has a room for you to put all your stuff.' 'Sounds like an excellent idea, dear nephew.' Fledis adjusted his belt and walked out of the room.

'Thank Mahal, thank you, Fili.' Kili sighed in relief, feeling Thorin's hands relaxing on his arm. 'It was my pleasure. Uncle cannot use a bow and arrow. He is really, really bad at it. I'm scared he might shoot an arrow through you if he doesn't pay attention.' Fili said and sat down. 'Well in that case it's not going to happen. Absolutely not.' Thorin said as the final word.

'Interesting fella, you uncle.' Nori said. 'I know. He's weird, but he is my weird uncle and I love him.' Fili said, looking up at Legolas. Legolas nodded: 'Yeah, he is really, hyper, I would say.' 'And your father really does tries to keep him calm, doesn't he?' Ori asked. 'Yeah, but it never works. His attempts always end up in a disaster.' Fili said and Kili laughed.

The laughing got interrupted by an eruption of Thranduil. 'I think uncle got there.' Legolas grinned.

'FLEDIS!'

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ada - Father**

**Trastad - Any Trouble?**

**Muindor - Brother**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of art:) Just to be clear, I know Thranduil doesn't have siblings, therefore Fledis is an original character by me:) (But, in 'Young Herculus', in which Dean O'Gorman played Iolaus, Iolaus' uncle was also called Fledis. That's where I got the name. But the character is completely mine) If you liked it, please review:)) xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, no excuses. This took me forever to update,I'm sorry:( I should really learn how to update sooner, I know. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

After the somewhat crazy meeting with Fledis, the day continued for the dwarfs. They didn't do that much though. Thorin was trying to figure out how they were going to travel when they left the Halls of Thranduil, with help of Balin.

The rest of the company decided to do some exploring of their own. They walked through the big gardens and through the Halls. They looked in every book, every jar, peaked through doors they were not supposed to be peaking through. They even tried to see what Thranduil was up to in his office but couldn't because there were guards nearby.

Bilbo was trying to find Gandalf. The wizard had not been seen since they arrived and Bilbo wanted to know what the wizard was up to.

As Bilbo was searching, he looked up at the sky, hoping to think of an idea to find Gandalf. He wasn't looking where he was going and before he knew it, he crashed into someone.

Bilbo had fallen on the ground if it wasn't for the elf he crashed into grabbing his hand just in time. 'Master Hobbit! Are you alright? My apologies for walking into you.' Fili's voice rambled. Bilbo looked up and saw Fili leaning forward, holding his hand. 'N-no, m-my apologies, d-dear prince. I should have been looking out.' Bilbo stuttered, quickly finding back his balance. He wiped away some dust and looked up at Fili: 'I am so sorry.' 'It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either. I'm looking for my brother, have you seen him?'

'Prince Legolas? No, I haven't. Have you by any chance an idea of where Gandalf might be?' Bilbo asked, looking around him again. 'I'm sorry, no. I haven't seen Mithrandir since he left the guest rooms if I'm honest. Do you need him? I could help you finding him.' Fili suggested. 'No, no. I'm just wondering what he's doing. And you are looking for your brother, aren't you?' Bilbo looked back at Fili. Fili grinned: 'Yeah, but Gandalf.. Never mind, good luck finding him, master hobbit.' Bilbo gave him a smile and Fili ran past him, yelling for Legolas. Bilbo chuckled and walked in the other direction.

* * *

'Legolas! Where in Valar's name are you?' Fili called out, looking around the Halls. 'I'm here, _muindor!'_ Fili turned his head to his left. Legolas's voice came from their home. Fili opened up the big door and walked inside.

'What on earth are you doing?' Fili asked when he walked up to his brother. 'I'm reading a book. Why?' Legolas asked, looking up from the small, red book. 'Why? I have been looking for you everywhere! Why are you inside, reading, when the weather is this great?' Fili asked, sitting on the ground next to Legolas. 'Because I like reading.' Legolas answered, completely not paying attention to his brother. 'Can you please come back outside? It's boring without you.' Fili wined. 'What about Kili? You like him.' Legolas said. 'Kili? Valar, yes! Thanks, Lego!' Fili exclaimed and jumped up. But before he had the chance to walk outside, the door opened.

'Nephews, I needed to get you. Dinner is ready.' Fledis said, scanning the space for Fili and Legolas. 'What, now? Can you tell him to wait for a little longer? I want to finish my book.' Legolas sighed, looking up from his book again. 'I'm sorry, Lego. But you know your Ada. Better come, before he gets angry at you two.' Fledis grinned and walked away, leaving the door open.

'Great. Now I have to finish dinner before I can finish this book.' Legolas muttered and stood up. 'Which book? You mean this one?' Fili ripped the little book out of Legolas's hands and ran away with it. 'Fili! Not now! Give that back!' Legolas exclaimed, running after his brother.

* * *

The dwarfs walked into the dining room and looked around them. The place was huge in comparison to them. They looked at the table, not knowing where to sit.

'Dwarfs. Take your place at the table, there is enough space for all of you.' Thranduil spoke up, sitting at the head of the table. Thorin sat down at the other head of the table and gathered all of his company. Kili sat down next to his uncle on the left, Bofur taking place next to him.

'Where is the hobbit?' Dori asked, looking between the company.

'Sorry, sorry! I'm late, my apologies!' Bilbo came rushing into the room, sitting down on the empty chair next to Balin. 'Where were you today? We haven't seen you since we left the Halls this midday.' Thorin spoke up, turning all heads to Bilbo. 'I'm sorry, I have been looking for Gandalf. I can't find him anywhere.' Bilbo apologized.

'That can be true, dear master hobbit. Mithrandir has been talking to me today. After my dear brother interrupted the peace.' Thranduil said. Fledis grinned. He was sat next to Thranduil and just wanted to start eating. 'Speaking of Fledis, have you called out for my sons?' Thranduil turned to his brother, who was impatiently waiting for elves to bring in the food. Fledis nodded: 'I called them just a second ago.' 'Then why aren't they here? Where are they?' Thranduil asked, getting impatient.

All of a sudden the doors flew open and Fili ran inside. 'Hey, Kili!' he exclaimed when he rushed past the young dwarf. Kili chuckled: 'Hello, Fili.' 'Fili Greenleaf! What is this for behaviour?!' Thranduil yelled when Fili started to run around the table. Before Fili had the chance to answer, Legolas ran inside: 'This is enough, Fili! Give it back right now!' he yelled as he chased after Fili. They started running around the table, making the poor dwarfs dizzy.

Then Fili jumped next to his father and Legolas jumped to the other side of the chair. 'Ada, help me! Legolas is trying to kill me! Again!' Fili exclaimed, constantly moving from side to side. 'I am not! Fili has stolen-'Enough! Sit!' Thranduil yelled and pushed the two elves on a chair.

'What is this? Why are you two bickering like two aged elves?' Thranduil asked, sending glares to both of his sons. 'Fili stole my book.' Legolas crossed his arms and blew a strand of hair out of his face. 'Give it back, Fili.' Thranduil said, looking up at the ceiling. 'But-'Fili'-'Ada-'Fili give it back!' Fili pressed his lips together and handed Legolas his book: 'Here.' '_Ci vilui_.' Legolas said, laying the book next to his plate. 'Good. Now, let us finally eat.' Thranduil said and a group of elves walked inside, carrying big plates.

* * *

The dwarfs grimaced when they saw the food. No meat whatsoever was laid on their plates. Ori picked up a leaf and said: 'I don't like green food.' 'Try it.' Dori said, always trying to let Ori try out new things. Ori threw it back on his plate and looked around: 'Are there any chips?' Dori sighed and rolled his eyes.

Kili looked at his plate, observing what he was supposed to eat. He looked up at his uncle with pleading eyes. Thorin looked back and signed at Kili's plate with his eyes. Kili sighed and took a bite out of the lettuce. With a lot of struggle, Kili managed to swallow it. Thorin turned back to his own plate and wished he had never agreed on staying here.

* * *

Fili was looking at his plate in utter disgust. He never liked lettuce and today was no different.

'Ada, you know I hate lettuce. Can I just not eat it?' Fledis started laughing and Fili grinned. 'Fili, stop whining and eat. You need to learn how to eat it.' Thranduil said, not looking up from his own food. Fili sighed and decided to leave the lettuce until he had finished the rest.

'So, have you two done anything else besides fighting today?' Thranduil asked, looking at his sons. 'Well, we-'No talking with your mouth full, Filian.' Fili sent him a deadly glare and turned around when he heard Kili snorting. Fili swallowed his food and asked: 'What's so funny?' 'Nothing. I never knew your name was Filian.' Kili answered, looking away. 'You weren't supposed to know, I hate that name!' That last bit was sent directly at Thranduil. 'What were you saying, _iôn?' _Thranduil asked, ignoring Fili's glare. 'I was trying to tell you that Legolas and I have tried to teach uncle Fledis how to use a bow.'

'_ioneg_, I am a natural talent. Don't call it teaching.' Fledis said, stuffing food in his mouth. 'You attract trouble with your 'amazing' skills for archery, _muindor_. Attract them like rotten fruit attracts flies.' Thranduil said, looking at his brother. Fledis rolled his eyes and Legolas said: 'That's why we tried to teach him how to use it properly. But it only ended in uncle nearly hitting Fili with an arrow and uncle broke a bow.' 'You broke a bow?! Fledis, that's why you are not allowed anywhere near a bow and arrow! You nearly injured my son!' Thranduil exclaimed. 'I didn't mean to do so, Thranduil. Of course I wouldn't injure my nephew on purpose, you know that.' Fledis said, looking up at Thranduil.

Thranduil sighed: 'Yes, I know that, Fledis. But please, don't touch a bow again. At least, not here.' Fledis winked and laughed: 'Sure not, Thran.' Thranduil rolled his eyes. 'Ada, this morning I found a baby deer in the woods and I found its mother.' Fili said, pride beaming off his face. 'Did you? Fili, I am proud of you.' Thranduil bent down and gave Fili a kiss on his forehead.

'I helped out, obviously. Fili wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for me hearing its screams.' Legolas said and Thranduil smiled: 'I am proud of you, my sons.' He ruffled both the boys' hair and sat back down again. Legolas leaned over the table and hold up his hand. Fili got the message and leaned over the table as well. He hit his hand against Legolas's and smiled at his brother.

* * *

The dwarfs watched as the family was having some family time and started to feel jealous. It made them miss their own families.

Kili reached for the rune stone in his pocket and got it out. He looked at it and gave it a kiss: 'I miss you, mother.' He whispered. Thorin heard it and leaned closer to Kili. He laid his hand on the back of his nephew's head and looked at the stone: 'And I am sure Dis misses you too, Kili. She is waiting for your return, you know that, right? Come here, don't pull that face.' Thorin wrapped his arms around Kili and Kili laid his head in Thorin's chest, both not caring that the rest of the company was watching.

Fili saw Kili leaning on Thorin and bit his lip. Kili missed home, that was clear to him. He got an idea and smiled at himself. 'What are you so happy about?' Legolas asked when he saw his brother's face. 'Nothing, nothing.' Fili said and looked at Kili. He noticed the stone he was holding in his hand and started to wonder what the stone was. 'Need to ask that once we're done.' He muttered to himself and started eating his lettuce. He pulled a face every time he took a bite but after some time, he managed to finish it.

* * *

After a while, Thranduil looked around and stood up: 'I see everybody is finished. You can leave the dining room.'

Fili jumped off his chair and rushed to Kili. Kili turned around when he heard Fili running towards him. 'Kili, can you follow me? I need to show you something.' Fili said, getting a nod from Kili. Fili smiled and walked out of the room, pulling Kili along.

* * *

'What is it that you wanted to show me?' Kili asked, walking after Fili through the Halls. Fili only sent him a glare and walked up to the big door. Kili stopped walking when Fili walked through the doors. Fili noticed and turned around: 'Are you waiting for someone? Come on.' 'I,I can't. I'm not allowed to go through those doors.' Kili stuttered. Fili sighed and smiled: 'It's alright, I'm here to join you, aren't I? Honestly, it is fine. Just follow me.' Kili looked around him and quickly followed Fili.

* * *

'You seriously live here?' Kili asked in awe, looking around him. Fili nodded and said: 'Yeah, but it is not as impressive for me as it is for you. I've lived here for the whole of my life, basically.' Kili just nodded and looked at every single thing in the what seemed living room.

Fili walked through another door and they ended up in a beautiful area. It was more like a long hall, walls filled with paintings of the Greenleaf family. The walls were made out of blue stones, empty spots filled with moss. In the middle of the hall Kili found a statue of a woman and Fili was walking straight to that statue.

'This. This is what I wanted to show you. This is a statue of my mother.' Fili sighed and Kili went quiet. He remembered the conversation he had with Fili earlier today. About how he had lost his mother to an illness.

About how he was lucky to still have a mother.

'I, I don't know what to say.' Kili muttered. 'That's alright, you don't need to speak up. I just notice the way you miss home and I want to make you feel home here. I don't know if this helps, but, you miss your mother. That's completely understandable. Because I miss mine too. But I don't have her here when I get home from a long trip. You, on the other hand, have something to look forward to. Your mother, waiting for you at your humble home. Isn't that a nice thought to keep up with?' Fili said, looking at his mother.

Kili swallowed away the lump in his throat and nodded: 'Yeah, it is. It definitely is. And that's what makes this quest worthy. I can make my mother proud.' He choked. Fili smiled: 'See? It is worth the wait, Kili. I'm not saying you shouldn't miss your mother, you should never stop thinking about her. I am sure she is a wonderful woman. But, you shouldn't always focus on missing home. That makes you miss all the wonderful things around you.' Kili smiled at the ground and nodded: 'That are true words, Fili. Thank you for showing me this.'

Fili chuckled and gave Kili a hug. Kili was a little taken aback before wrapping his arms around Fili too. 'You are a true friend, Kili. Eventhough I only met you today.' Fili whispered and pulled Kili tighter to him. Kili smiled and let go of Fili again. Fili looked at the statue and turned back again: 'Come on, let's get back.' Kili nodded and Fili ran away. 'Wait up!' Kili yelled as he ran after Fili. 'See if you can catch me!' Fili exclaimed and laughed as he kept on running. Kili rolled his eyes and started to run faster.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ada - Father**

**Muindor - Brother**

**Ci Vilui - Thank You**

**Iôn - Son**

**Ioneg - My boy**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and if you did, please review for me:) Thank you for reading it! :) xx**


End file.
